Friday the 13th (h2ovanoss)
by lazy.girl.707
Summary: Delirious has invited the gang to play Friday the 13th on Friday the 13th,little did they know something bad was about to happen.As they start to play things started to change as they got sucked into the game. Will the they be able to kill Jason? Will some of them die? Will relationships form? Find out in Friday the 13th
1. The day before

Delirious p.o.v

I was sitting at home playing Friday the 13th with cartoonz,ohm,and Bryce when all of sudden ohm screamed,"Delirious do it know" that's when I took the machete and stabbed it right into Jason's head."Nooooo I was so close to killing all of u" "Yeah sure u was cartoonz",said ohm. I was about to keep playing when I got a text from Vanoss:

"Hey wanna play some gmod with the guys"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok join in 5 minutes"

"Ight see u then"

After texting evan I told the guys

I had to go,"Why u leaving so soon del",Bryce asked "Cuz Vanoss texted me asking to play gmod" "Aww Vanoss texted u that's so sweet" cartoonz said.I blushed at what he said they was the only people that knew I liked vanoss and that I was gay, but I was sad at the fact that vanoss was straight so I had no chance but feelings are feelings."Shut up cartoonz how about u go fuck ohm" I could feel them both blushing behind the screen as I smirked at what I just said."Whatever Jon we'll see you later" "Ok see ya",I replied. "Wait Delirious don't forget to ask them if they want to play Friday the 13th tomorrow ok" "Ok I won't" I replied to ohm. As I closed down their game I joined the game with Evan and the squad, "Damn it took u forever to join",said wildcat "Well my bad and before I forget u guys wanna play Friday the 13th tomorrow?" "U want us to play Friday the 13th on Friday the 13th?",mini said scared. "Yeah what can possibly go wrong" "Yeah don't be a pussy craig it's going to be fun",wildcat said cheering him up,"Fine whatever I'm in" he replied,"Ok what about you guys ?" I asked and then I heard all yes and then we started playing the game.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

Well was playing prop hut and me and evan was hiding in a "terroriser spot" so we knew it was a easy win,"Where the fuck are u guys? wildcat said frustrated,"Somewhere u will never find us" it was 30 seconds left and they was still looking for us "I'm just going to kill myself",wildcat said as he killed himself with a nuke. Everyone bust out laughing at wildcat. 5 seconds left so we came out of hiding and one the top of the screen it said "Props Win" and we all started celebrating "Wow u guys was in a "terroriser spot" fucking cheater's" which made us laugh. We played for 2 hours and then we decide to call it a night, "Well I'm calling it a night guys" "Same here Ty" mini replied,we all said our good night's until it was just me and evan."So u calling it a night del" "Yeah",I replied and there was a awkward silence "Well goodnight del" "Goodnight ev" as I climbed into my bed I was thinking about Evan and was wondering if he felt the same way even though he's been through a lot like the whole Sydney thing,he was so heartbroken but I was there for him to get over it and that was the time when we were close and got to know each other better,but then I'm thinking of the fact of playing Friday the 13th on Friday the 13th...is that a good idea?...of course it is like c'mon whats the worst thing that can happen?

Ok guys how did u like it? Like I said it's my first book I've ever made so go easy on me ok ttyl guys


	2. Friday the 13th

Vanoss p.o.v

Today was friday the 13th and to be honest I'm actually scared because the guys are going to play "friday the 13th:the game" on the actually day,but the only reason I'm going to play the game is because of delirious.Yeah I got a crush on him,but I don't think he likes me back tho I think he likes cartoonz since he is his best friend and all,but thats not stopping my hopes of trying to get him.Anyways I was in a video chat with wildcat and mini ladd and they was agruing about something stupid then 5 minutes later they both burst into laughter.Tbh with u guys they would make a cute couple but they just don't realize it yet,anyways while they were still talking lui and nogla joined the game."Whos ready to get chased by Jason?" " Shut the hell up lui I'm already terrified" mini ladd said,yes it's kinda scary to play friday the 13th on the actually day but hey what's the worse that can happen.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody is now in the game and delirious was the last to join."Who's ready to play Friday the 13th?"delirious asks and we all yell and cheer WE ARE!!,just as we was about to start wildcat wants to start shit."hey guys I bet that Vanoss and delirious is going to be working together throu the whole game" "shut the fuck up tyler cuz u and mini are going to be doing the same shit" I say back,"evan everybody's knows that u like jon already so just let it be" wildcat said "shut up wildcat u like mini" that's when everybody start saying ohhhhhs and I was blushing and smirking at the same time cuz I knew that I just shut tyler up."Alright guys so nobody is playing Jason besides the com. ok?" delirious says and we all say OK and that's when we ready up and the game starts then all of suddenly mini starts screaming."Mini are u ok?" "No I'm being sucked into my computer..." and that's when we heard him faintly screaming, then everyone started to scream as we were getting sucked right into the game,then everything went black.

We I woke up everybody was laying around me groaning in pain,"U guys ok?" I ask and they all nod and that's when I realized that we have been just sucked into the game."Delirious what the fuck have u gotten us into" "me I didn't do any of this shit" all of sudden a voice is heard,"Welcome to hell everyone...I'm so happy u can join on this lovely day" this voice is giving me the creeps "what do u want with us" I ask and he speaks again,"haven't u ever heard of never to play friday the 13th on the actually day u stupid ass holes" that's when we all look at delirious,"I swear I knew nothing about this" he holds his hands up in surrender and we believe him."Alright listen up ass holes to be able to go back to your normal lives,u must surive 15 days in this game by surviving, escaping,or killing Jason those are your options. I'll give u guys 10 minutes before the "game" starts and if someone dies don't worry that person will re-spam if u surive etc. but if u all die then game over and u won't go back to your normal lifes you'll just be dead deal?" we all stand there in shock at what he just said 15 days that's alot of days and if we all die then no more us,I was crying on the inside as I looked at the guys they looked sad as well but nodded at the voices question and then I yell "DEAL" and then that's when he finished with "since this is the day one I'll give u 15 minutes to come up a plan and then the game will start...have fun" and with that the voice was gone."so what now guys" "ok first we have 15 minutes to come up with a plan till the game begins so let's find a house and talk about our plan" I answer mini,as we was going into the house the thoughts that was going through my mind was:

Will we make it?

Will we go back to our normal lives?

Will relationships form?

Will someone betray us?

Will we be ok?

So that's the end of this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I made and so far I'm at 32 reads, thank u guys for your support so far really appreciate it and sorry for not updating, somebody in my family that was close to me passed so I haven't been updating because of that but I'm still going to try and update as much as possible and again thanks


	3. Day 1

Delirious p.o.v

We all gather around the house coming up with ideas to surive day 1,as tyler and cartoonz are coming up with ideas I see vanoss who looks deep in thought and looks upset so I go sit next to him."hey u ok?" "yeah I'm ok I'm just a little paranoid u know cuz what if we do all die and never make it then what I don't want to lose the guys or u",I can see tears start to come in his eyes as I start to hug and cuddle with him he then hugs back."don't worry evan u won't lose me u never will and we won't all die,we're going to survive these 15 days and make it out ok?" "Ok" he responds as he lays his head into my chest,like I told u guys before I like evan and I need to tell him and since we're cuddling right now I might as well tell him."Evan I need to tell u something" "what is it?" " I like u and I've liked u for some time now I didn't know I was going to fall for u they way I did and so I was wondering if u will go with me?" I ask him.

Vanoss p.o.v

I'm I hearing this right did he just tell me he likes me and ask me out...holy shit, without hesitation I say "yes del I will go out with u" and with that he smiled and grabbed my chin and kissed me it was passionate and short as we pulled away and we both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

It's now 1 minute until the "game" starts and we all repeat the plan that we had,"so we are going to split up and go to different houses and stuff that we're going to need just in case if we run into Jason,also look out for car parts cause we can also escape in the cars as well just like boat but u will need to look for gas and propellers, now about killing jason,we will need his mom's sweater which is at his cabin in the woods,we need to knock off his mask so hit him 3 times and it comes right off,then we need a machete to stab him in the head and then he's dead.If anyone dies just remember that we'll respawn the next day so don't worry now are there any questions?" Del says looking at us and we could do is shake our heads no and once we was going in for a group hug we all disappeared and then I reappeared in front of a house and then a see a watch on my wrist and on it says Day 1 and it started at 13 minutes and it started counting down and that's when I realized that the game has started,so I ran to the first house I saw and I locked the door. I start searching for supplies that I'mma need,as I was going through drawers I found a pocket knife,fire crackers,and a radio to contact my friends along with it I found a map just in case we're going to escape using the cars. I then heard my radio go off and I heard the voice of mini,"hello has anyone found a radio" "yes mini I found one" "thank goodness this is so scary" as he says that I hear foot steps getting close to the door and I freeze in place that's when baam the door is getting torn down by a guy with a are and a hockey mask on and I realize who it was...Jason that's when I took action which is climb out the window and I start running as fast as I can,"EVAN are u ok"? I forgot mini was still on the radio "mini Jason was breaking into my house and I escaped just in time,where are u?" "I'm with Tyler right now in a house I think I see u" of course they're in a house together I thought to my self. Without thinking I jumped throw the window and it hurt like hell but I'mma be fine,"what the fuck evan why did u just jump through the window" "I wasn't thinking tyler I was scared" I responded back to him and they help me up tyler hands me a spray can and he says that it can cure me if I get wounded of any sort,so I sprayed so on me and I was like looking like I haven't jumped through the window at all,"ok guys listen we have to be very quiet,so don't try to make too much noise" they nod in agreement and then me and minis radio goes off,"hello anybody there" it sounded like cartoonz,"is that u cartoonz," "yeah I'm here with Jon so far we put the battery and gas in a car now where looking for the keys" "that's awesome how many can the car hold" I asked,"5 people'' I nod at what he just said "ok let us know when u found something are if your in trouble ok?" "ok Evan roger that" as he hangs up we left the house we was in and look for more car parts for the other car for escaping.

Delirious p.o.v

Cartoonz just stopped talking to Evan letting him know the stuff we found for the car,now it's just me and him in the house looking out for Jason until he starts a conversation,"so are u and evan a thing now" "how do u know?" "well when we were all together talking about the plan I saw u guys cuddling and then u guys start talking about something,evan smiled and u guys kiss so that's how I knew u guys were a thing" I look at him in shock that he saw that but then I didn't care. I was about to say something but then I saw Jason through the window and then he started breaking down the door I told cartoonz to jump out the window and run he nodded and started running and then I jumped out the window and took after him. As we was running down the trail I saw nogla and lui down by the river and I screamed there name to tell them to run,"NOGLA,LUI RUN!!!!" they saw me and the start running as well when I turned around I saw Jason's shadow in the fog and I knew that he wasn't giving up.

Vanoss p.o.v

Me and mini found terroriser,moo,and ohm and we've so far put a battery and gas in the other car we found and now we looking for the keys,as we're looking for the keys we hear faintly running,"u guys hear that right?" yeah it sounds like running footsteps" mini says back to me then I hear a voice that sounds like jon,"Jon?!" I run outside with the others behind me then ohm said,"I found the keys" and he puts them in his pockets. In the far distance I can Jason jogging his way towards us and then Jon screams "RUN!!!" and with we all ran as fast as we can.The others caught up to us and I told them to split up me,Jon,mini,and tyler went to a house and locked the door we was crouching and I can hear Jason's footsteps,I put my finger to my lip to tell them to be quiet and they nodded, then I saw Jason's shadow leave our cabin I sigh in relief."ok guys so ohm found the keys to the car we put together so do u guys think the keys are in here to the other car?" I ask them and they all thought and started to go through the cabinets and drawers until I heard mini squeal "I found them guys" "great let's tell the others" I grab the radio out my pocket and start to talk,"guys we found the keys to the other car so what's the plan?" "ok well how much time we have left?" moo asked me I looked at my watch "5 minutes and 45 seconds" " ok u,mini,Jon,and tyler take the car we put together and ohm,cartoonz,lui,and nogla take the other car and me and terroriser are going to stay and survive" when he said the last part I was not going for that "NO were not leaving u guys here to face Jason alone" "trust me we'll survive so go before he finds u guys" and with that they guys looked at me and nodded I then told moo ok and then everybody was out of their house ohm,cartoonz,nogla,lui went one way and me,jon,mini,and tyler went the other way. As I was starting the car up I gave delirious the map and told him to guide me and he did just that and when we reached the escape route it was all foggy then I drove on in it and then everything went black, when I opened my eyes we was back at the cabin we was in when we first came here.We all cheer in excitement that we survived day 1 than 3 minutes later ohm,cartoonz,nogla and lui comes in and we go in for a group hug.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

We all are sitting down waiting for moo and terroriser to get here,I'm cuddled up with jon and so is lui and nogla I knew something was going on between them too anyways mini and wildcat won't admit it but it's obvious that they like each other,ohm and cartoonz are talking to each other about something and then I hear footsteps and I think everyone else heard it to becuz they stopped what they was doing to see what it was. All of sudden moo and terroriser walk in looking happy and cheer full,we gave them a hug and we went back to doing what we was doing,I was happy that we all made it through day 1 but I know deep down inside that it's only gonna get tougher each day that passes.

Alright and that's the end of that chapter,so how was it just to let u this know that the story is going to get in tense and sadly there will be deaths but they will come back to life so don't worry. Luv u guys and srry for any mistakes I made.


	4. Day 2

Delirious p.o.v

We're gathered up talking how we survived night one and coming up with some plans to survive night two,I've evan in my lap I can tell he's deep in thought about something I was about to ask him what's wrong but wildcat stopped me,"so when did u and evan become a thing?" "Since day one" I reply back to wildcats question."ok who else is a thing here?" lui and nogla both held up their hands up the question and so did moo and terroriser which shocked me because it was obvious they liked each other but when did it happen is what I'm wondering,"wait so u and moo are a thing now terroriser" evan asks him "yes we're are,we became a couple the night we survived Jason on day one" we all say aww and they both blush while saying shut up.We all start fuck with each other again until evan looks at his watch,"guys we got 2 minutes till day 2 starts so what's the plan?" "first of all how did u get that watch" moo asks him,"we all should have received one on the first day it tells how much time is left for u to survive" we all look at each other then looked at our wrist and we see that we all have the same watch as evan and we all nodded and started planning."ok guys do u think we should try to kill Jason this time?" "I think we should but still find car parts and boats parts just in case if it doesn't so well" I answered Evans question and the guys nodded in agreement and so that was the plan we did a final group hug and then we disappeared.

Vanoss p.o.v

I appear in front of a creepy looking cabin and I realize that I'm in the middle of the woods,and then I realize that I'm in front of Jason's home so I hid behind it so he couldn't see me,then I saw him walk about then he disappeared he's fucking teleporting know I thought and I went inside to grab the sweater.When I get inside I see the most creepest shit ever...I see his mom's head,the sweater and so other creepy shit as well I grab the sweater and put it on as I'm walking out I see a axe laying against the wall so I grabbed it and started running towards my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

As I get to where the houses are I see a house that looks untouched so I go inside and started looting and I find pocet knife and a map with a radio. Once I get the radio I turn it on and see if my friends found there's yet "guys can u hear me" "yeah I can hear u Evan" "me too" moo and lui say,"ok guys so I got the sweater from Jason's house I spawn right in front of it" "holy shit Evan that's great now all we need is a machete and we can kill him" moo said,"also we found keys and some gas to the car" "ok thats great-- I got caught off by some screaming outside I run outside and I see that Jason is chasing ohm and cartoonz they see me and start running towards me. "Hurry guys come on!!!" I was yelling,cartoonz was faster than ohm and in a split second Jason teleported in front of ohm and grabbed him by the throat,cartoonz caught up to me and watched ohm get caught by Jason "guys go on and go I'll be ok" and with that Jason punched ohm in heart leaving blood and his heart on the ground. Me and cartoonz watched in horror as ohm just got killed by Jason "NO OHM!!!!!!" "Come on we got to go" I told him and we were running like we never ran before.

When we found a cabin safe away from Jason we realize that Jon,Tyler and Mini are in this cabin as well,we walk in crying our ass's off."what's wrong guys what happened?" "He's dead...OHMS DEAD!!!!!!" I saying crying my eyes out they all looked very shocked at what I just said and then Jonathon hugged me saying,"it's ok everything is going to be ok" I looked up at him and said ok.

As we were looking around the cabin somebody jumped through the window and then I saw it was moo with dry tears in his eyes,"what's the matter moo?" "Brian's dead he killed Brian" he said breaking down into tears I hugged him and start to cry again first ohm now brian this is fucking crazy "ok we need to come up with a plan to kill Jason" "don't we need to knock his mask off first?" Mini asks me "yes and we need lui and nogla to-- with that they both jumped through the window with horror in their eyes." U guys ok" I ask them and they both nod "we look so scared cuz we saw two bodies that's why" we all stood there in silence before I tell them the plan, "ok here's the plan I need one of u guys to hit Jason three times so we can knock his mask off and then I can use the sweater and then someone can use the machete and stab him in the head" they all nod in agreement."I'mma knock Jason's mask off" " are u sure jon" I ask him he nods in response "ok then let's call Jason".

We walk outside and there he was right in the street,this Jason looks hella creepy (the pic in mm). Jon looks at him then takes his machete and hits Jason with it making Jason fall down,he gets bad up and starts swinging at Jon,he dodged it and he hit Jason again and Jason fell down,he gets back up again but this time grabs Jon by the throat we all gasp in horror but Jon stabbed him with his pocket knife which made Jason drop him and Jason took the knife out of his throat. Now Jon is ready to hit him again and he did so making the mask fall off of Jason's face,"guys I got it let's go!!" He yells and we all start running down the road,we get to a bridge and stopped there cuz Jason teleported right in front of us,this is our time."guys u ready?" I ask and they reply with a yes and that's when I do it, I run up to Jason and wait for Jason to try and hit me when he did he froze in place,"HIT HIM NOW!!" lui hits him in the back making Jason fall to his knees and I can here running footsteps and I realize it's Jon so I duck and he jumps over me and everything is going in slow motion as Jon stabs Jason in the head and blood gushes everywhere and Jason falls flat on his face bleeding to dead and we all cheer and scream WE DID IT!! and with that we disappear and reappear back in the cabin.

We all sit in silence as we wait for brian and ohm to resurrect,5 minutes later they reappeared right in front of us,"Brian" moo said running to him kissing him passionately and hugging him at the same time."Omg ohm" cartoonz said hugging ohm and ohm started blushing but then hugged him back tightly the stood like that for 30 seconds and then letting go."so did u guys kill Jason?" "yeah and it was so cool cuz it was in slow motion" I say answering Brian's question he nodded and put brock on his lap nuzzling his nose into brocks neck,"Del I'm so tired" I say whining "I know I am too" I then thought if the same voice is still here so I try it out," HEY VOICE U THERE?!" "yes I am what for u want" "u see we're tired and we was wondering if u can let us sleep for awhile till we feel better?" I ask it takes him awhile to answer "yes,u and your friends can sleep but as soon as u all wake up that's when the 10 minutes began" "ok thxs" I squeal in excitement cuz we get to sleep,"u guys hear that we can sle-- "One last thing...if any of u wanna have sex then there's some beds in the next room just saying" we all blush at what he just said."Ok guys let's get some rest so we can be ready for the next night" they nodded in agreement and we all cuddled up with our mates and we all started falling asleep the last thing that was on my mind is a plan to survive the next night and how difficult it's going to be.

Annnnd that's the end of this chapter,I'm going to bed now,buthow are u guys liking it so far? also should I put some smut in one of these chapters? let me know and sorry for any mistakes I made.Luv u guys and goodnight.


	5. Day 3

Vanoss p.o.v

I was the first one up and I was still very tired and then I remembered that we're still stuck in this game. I went outside the cabin to get some fresh air as I saw that it was still dark outside until I heard footsteps behind me,I turn around and I just see that is was delirious. "whats wrong ev?" delirious asks me. "I'm just thinking about this whole thing like one minute we playing the game the next minute we're stuck in the game." I say with tears starting in my eyes cause i keep thinking that we're never getting out of here. "Del what are we going to do?", "Have faith and start planning so we can get the fuck out of here",he says with a smile. All i could do is smile back and give him a hug, this is the reason why i love Jon cuz hes always here to boost somebodys spirit up. I stand on the tippy toes and peck del on the lips and walk back towards the cabin, when i walk in I see that everyone is awake and then I remember "the voice" saying that once everyone wakes up then the timer starts. Everyone looks at me for guidance and I give them a nod and we start planning.

"Alright!!! guys so heres the plan we do what we did in day 2 but if it goes bad then try to survive got it?",I say and ask at the same time. They look at each other and then at me and nod,as the finally count down begins we walk out the cabin and do a group hug then we vanish. I spawn in front of what looks like a camping spot and in the distance I see a huge cabin,I know that theres a lot of stuff I'm going to need. I run towards the cabin and open the door locking it right behind me,I see thats its a 2 story cabin with probably 3 to 4 rooms in it. I start going through the drawers to see what i can find and so far i found a map and a pocket knife knowing thats not going to be enough i start looking for a radio so I can find the guys. As I'm looking for a radio I hear big footsteps "Jason"I see his shadow downstairs and I go to one of the bed rooms and hide under beds holding my breath so he can't here me. I hear him come up the stairs and he comes straight into my room, I hold my breath so he can't hear me but i think i tried to hold it to late cause Jason grabbed my ankles and dragged me from under the bed. I was so scared that before he could grab me by my throat i got up and ran downstairs then i saw a radio on the counter, I grabbed it and ran for my life thats when i felt pain in my right shoulder and started crying softly cause there was a knife right in my shoulder.

I ran past three houses to make sure I was away from Jason then in the distance I saw a cabin and i jump through the window only to cause more pain in my shoulder. My vision was blurry but I was able to tell that I was in the cabin with moo and terroriser and they looked scared as shit but that changed when they realized that it was me. "Omg what happened evan?" moo asked me ,"I was chased by jason and while i was running he threw a knife at me and it went through my shoulder" I say trying not to cry cause this shit hurts so bad. "Do one of u guys have spray medicine so i can heal?" I ask them,moo nodded and went into the bathroom and came back with one and handed it to me. I sprayed it on me and then the pain went away,i got up to grab my radio so me,moo,and terroriser can see if we can talk to our friends.

I turned on the radio and I instantly can hear mini screaming "HES COMING" and as we heard him say that we look outside the window and we see him running down the street but no jason insight so we called his name "MINI" he looked over at us and ran towards us. When he got in he started crying "jason got tyler hes gone...HES GONE!!!!" all I could do is start crying along with mini cause tyler was really gone. "We was running from jasons cabin from getting the sweater and jason was chasing us,when we got down the hill jason grabbed me by the throat but tyler hit him and jason dropped me. Jason then caught up to us again and he got tyler and...killed him". Mini finished the story and started crying softly,I felt really bad for him that i went up to him and gave him a hug. All of sudden the lights when out and it scared the hell out of us, I looked at my watch and i seen that we had 7 minutes left until we survive day 3.

I decided to call the others on the radio to see who i can contact,"Hello anyone there?" no answer "damn it no answer" I then begin to hear footsteps coming from outside. Thats when jason appeared and he started to break down the door "Guys out the other door" I told them and we ran and never looked back. I looked at my watch and i saw that we have 5 more minutes until we survive and in the distance i see del and ohm jumping through a window,glass shattering everywhere. I see a cabin across from del and ohms cabin and i run into the house leading the guys inside,I locked the door behind and tried to call del and ohm on the radio luckily they answered. "Del why were u and ohm running so fast?" I ask out of breath. "We was running cause we was going through the woods and we saw tylers body and we got scared so we ran,but along the way we ran into jason and he almost got del but he dodged him and we escape." Ohm said explaining.

I look at my watch and I see that we have 5 minutes till we survive and thats when i realize that we haven't heard from lui or nogla. I try to radio them but no luck at all,we hear footsteps outside and we're ready just in case it was jason but the door open only to reveal cartoonz. "Bro we thought it was Jason for a sec" "I just got chased by him like 5 minutes ago and i saw this cabin and saw it was all u guys" cartoonz replied. I look at the guys while I'm trying to think of a plan for us to survive and thats when i got it,"Ok who has car parts on them?" I ask them and I see 3 of the guys raise the car parts in their hands,"So we have 4 minutes till this day is over and theres a car not that far from us so we use it to escape and if it don't work then we can still survive so what do u guys say?". The guys looked at each other and nodded then looked at me with a smile and I knew that it was game time.

We walked out the cabin to see if we can see Jason but no sign of him,I looked at the guys and mouthed "Run" . We ran to car and when we got there we was putting the gas and battery in the car,but then all of sudden Jason appeared out of no where and grab mini. I hit Jason with a baseball bat and he dropped mini,time is ticking its only 1 minute till we survive and we got Jason right on our asses,I see a cabin in the distance "40 seconds left" I ran towards the cabin and jumped through the window "20 seconds left" I see the others jumping in with me as Jason almost grabs moo. Jason broke the window,glass going everywhere "10 seconds left" he puts a trap outside the windows in case we try to escape..now we're stuck we can't leave if we wanted to. Jason starts to break down the door and I had a plan to distract him "5 seconds left" when he was all the way in I ran towards the window "4" Jason almost grabbed me but missed "3'' I get caught in Jasons trap "2" I see Jason teleport right in front of me "1" as he was about to grab me I disintegrate and I see that I'm back at the cabin we all started in.

I look around to see if the guys are here but no sign of them until I see a light and all the guys reappear. They all looked at me with a sigh of relief "We thought u died,don't every do that again ok?" del said hugging me worried. I looked up at him "I know I'm sorry I had u guys worried" they all gave me a "its fine" look, at the corner of my eyes I can see mini looking for someone and then I remembered that Tyler died. We all see another light and we see Tyler looking confused, mini was the first person to hug him telling how he missed him and everything. I started looking for lui and nogla because we didn't hear from him in day 3,"So lui/nogla what happened to u guys in day 3?" I asked and both of their faces turned red and I knew exactly what that mean't "These nasty bitches" before they could say anything I just say "never mind" and leave them be.

We have a 15 minute rest till the next day and I already have a few ideas at hand,I realized that it was freezing in the cabin so i started looking for Jon. When I found him I walked over to him and sat in his lap cuddling him and he cuddled back,I saw a few glares and smirks from the guys as I replied with the middle finger earning laughs from them. As I'm cuddling with del I'm praying that nobody dies on the next day.

And that does it for this chapter sorry for not updating school is the reason why and also family,but I will try to update as soon as can and also Happy Halloween~1787 words love u guys


	6. Day 4

Dels p.o.v

We're all in the house talking about what happened in day 3,I have evan in my lap cuddling me and I can tell something is wrong with him. "I'm fine del you don't have to stare at me" evan saidchuckling to himself making me blush, "No your not ev I can tell when somethings wrong,whats the matter?" I asked him.

"Well in day 3 I did almost die at the end and lets just say...when he grabbed me it terrified me to death" he says with glossy eyes. I hate seeing evan like this,the last time I seen him like this was when he ended things with syndey and I was with him through the whole situation. I kissed his head as he laid on my shoulder, "I know evan and its ok cause he almost killed me but we're going to be ok we just gotta have hope ok?" "ok" with that we kissed and listened to the others talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright fuckers we don't have no plan just the usual shit,get things to survive or carparts ok?" tyler said looking at us for an answer,we all gave him a nod. As time was ticking i kissed evan on the head and told him to be careful and then wedisintegrated.

I spawned it the middle of the forest and I see a cabin in the distance so I ran to it and unlocked the door. Closing the door behind me I start looting the cabin looking for things I need and so far I found a map,pocket knife,and radio. I turned the radio on to see if I can contacted any of the guys but then I start hearing footsteps outside the cabin so I get a baseball bat just in case it's Jason.

The window opened and thats when evan came through the window looking at me with happiness. "Hey Jon,I got car keys,a map and pocket knife also I put gas in a car thats not that far from here" "Thats good ev I got the same thing as you I just dont have any car parts but lets go find some more" I said and he gave me a nod and we left through the window.

We're running down the dirt road and in the distance I see Jason but this time his mask was bigger and his was buffer too. He started to walk towards us as we started running,I turned around and I didn't see him thats when I realized that he was transporting. He then appeared in front of us "This way" evan said and then started running again.

We was in the woods when Jason grabbed me holding me by the throat. I was trying to grabbed my pocket knife but I was getting weak and I heard evan's voice,I turned my head to see evan looking at us with wide eyes.I realized that I was about to die thats when I told evan dont look and with that I turned back around to see Jason's fist and then darkness.

Evans p.o.v

As Jon told me not to look,he turned back around thats when Jason punched jon's head off. All I could was cry cause I just saw the love my life get killed in front of me. As Jason was walking towards me I started reaching for pipe I had to hit him with. Before I can hit him a bullet hit Jason and knocked him down,I turned around and saw nogla as he grabbed me and told me to let's go. As I start running I looked at jon's body one last time.

We got to this cabin and we I walked in I saw lui "of course" I thought but then I broke down as I remembered just seeing jon get killed. "What's wrong evan" "He killed j-jon...JASON KILLED HIM" I screamed with anger and sadness mixed together. Lui gave me a hug and told me that everything is going to be ok but deep down inside I want to cut Jason's head off.

Nogla radio the guys to see where they were,the only person that responded was mini and cartoonz. "Wait guys I just remembered that I got keys to a car I put some gas in it,all we need is a battery and we can escape" they both looked at me with happiness. "Hey I saw a battery in this cabin we can take it put in the car" "Perfect. Now the car is not that far from here so we can go and escape." They answered with a nod and with that we ran to the car.

On our way to the car we spot brock but no terroriser...weird,we called him and told him our plan. He's was down for it and that's when I asked him, "Uh brock where's brian?" "Idk he said that he was going to do something but never came back" that's weird I just hope nothing happens to him. We started heading towards the car and I was praying that brians ok.

We got to the car and was ready to go,nogla put the battery in the car and I started the car up. As we was driving I told lui to guide me so we can escape but we ran into trouble when Jason came out of no where and tried to stop the car but I swerved around him and got by. We was almost there when brian came out of no where and I almost hit him.

"Guys it's me,let me in" I told him to come on and he got in back with brock and lui. "Omg brian you had me scared something happened to u" "I'm sorry brock I had to deal with Jason and I saw something I didn't want to see." When he said that I knew was talking about del,I felt a tear go down my face as I drove into the fog and then darkness.

I opened my eyes and saw that we was back at the cabin we was in. Everybody was cheering that we escape but I just went to a corner and in the cabin and cried my eyes out. Everyone saw and they knew why, they decided to leave me alone. All I could think about was del and how the others are going to survive. I just pray and hope they ok.

Tyler p.o.v.

WE ARE NOT OK. Me and the others are running from Jason right now,I'm glad the others escape and everything but now we gotta deal with big fella here. 5 minutes is left and we need to survive or escape,and I'll say that we escape. I already put propellers and gas in the boat so me and mini can escape and the others can escape in a car.

I told the guys my plan on how to escape and they agreed upon it. Me and mini was the first to run,we got to the docks and there was the boat as I got on the boat I realized something was missing...the keys -_- . Like how the fuck did I forget the keys like how else am I supposed to start it. As I was losing me mind the boat started up and I look up to see that mini had keys on him the whole time. Finally we can escape.

As we drove into the foggy river everything goes black and then when I open my eyes we're back in the cabin and everyone greets us with hugs. Well not everyone I see jon is not here and there's a crying evan in the corner I put to and to together and that's when I realized that jon died and I felt bad for evan.

After 5 minutes if us surviving we hear footsteps and we look towards to door to see jon in the doorway. Evan was the first to greet him kissing him passionately which lead to them making out like nobody wanna see that. I cleared my throat and they separate as we came in for a group hug. Now we're all tired and sitting around talking about nothing,night 4 was kinda easy but I can tell that night 5 is finna be crazy.

Ok before y'all get on my case my apologies for not updating in the 2 and half months I had finals and then winter break and also family troubles. But I'm back and I'm going to have a schedule for now on so u guys will be getting more updates so chill.Happy New Year. Love u guys and see u in the next chapter


End file.
